


questions

by munarei



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, hides in a corner, references his level 100 fate as well as the pash interview from awhile back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/munarei/pseuds/munarei
Summary: “What was your childhood like Siegfried?”Siegfried doesn’t have many memories of his parents or his home.





	questions

**Author's Note:**

> The question is not whether we are able to change but whether we are changing fast enough. - Angela Merkel

“What was your childhood like Siegfried?”

 

Siegfried doesn’t have many memories of his parents or his home.

 

For the longest time, the only thing he remembers is the weight of the greatsword in his hand and slaying monsters, cutting them down as he moved from one place to another as a recruit in Feendrache’s army.

 

That’s why when people ask him what his childhood was like, the only response he has, rather, can give people is that he only remembers killing monsters.

 

Usually, people shy away at that, give him pity, wonder why such a man is the way he is.

 

But that day, when Gran asks him that same question and he gives the (tired, worn out) answer, the captain actually gives him a contemplative look.

 

“I guess we’re sort of the same then,” he says after a moment, giving him a small smile.

 

That surprises Siegfried, standing there on the deck of the Grandcypher, now a permanent member of their ship to repay them helping him find a rare mollusk for the kingdom. “The same…?” he ventures as Gran nods.

 

“I don’t really remember my mom either,” the young captain says after a moment, leaning against the banister of the ship, “And my dad...well...you know, he’s at the Island of the Astrals, he wasn’t really around either...but he did train me!”

 

He pauses and laughs sheepishly. “I know, it’s not exactly the same but…” he pats Siegfried’s arm gently, giving him that (warm, soft, _soft_ ) smile he saved for moments like these. “I know you called yourself a monster after Hagen...but I don’t think that’s true. Even if you don’t remember your past very well, that doesn’t define who you are now….is what I’m trying to say.”

 

Ah.

 

This is different.

 

This is completely and utterly different to the point where Siegfried actually stops and feels his usual answers die in his throat as he looks at the boy next to him. Whereas Vane had been quick to call him even cooler than before when he and Lancelot learned that his body wasn’t exactly human anymore, Gran…was trying to relate to him, telling him he wasn’t a monster.

 

(He can’t help but to reach up and clench his hand over his heart, feeling it beat a bit faster.)

 

Gran laughs again, sheepishly, his ears red. “I don’t know. I meant to tell you this for a while now…”

 

“No,” Siegfried cuts in quickly, looking at him for a moment, a rare smile blossoming across his lips, something that makes the captain blush, he notices. “...No, I appreciate...what you’re telling me.” He laughs a little, looking out at the ship and the crewmembers, milling around as the Grandcypher sails to its next location.

 

His heart beats a little faster as he looks back at Gran then nods his head. “Thank you. Truly.”

 

Yes. His kingdom, his king, his friends...and most importantly, his captain.

 

That was his legacy, what would define him as a person.

 

Siegfried imagines what his child counterpart would say to him if he could see Siegfried actually happy and content with his life. Would he be surprised? Happy? In shock and envy? He didn’t know.

 

After a blur of murder, death, and conspiracy, Siegfried finally feels like he’s taken his first step forward out of that and towards a beckoned hand by his friends and one very insistent captain.

 

He finally feels at home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ty to my bestie mana for convincing me over the course of a week to post this up finally


End file.
